The White Suit Target
by FayeRoman
Summary: When a new hit list is delivered to her door Major Fenix Hayes is not surprised, but when she's called to the fuhrer's office for a special assignment she looks forward to seeing her next paycheck.
1. Chapter 00 Prologue

Prologue

"Fenix, Fenix how wonderful you look this morning." Fenix stood in the mirror looking like something straight out of a R.L Stein novel. She pulled the comb through her shoulder length black hair before putting it up in a tight bun. She splashed water on her face for the third time this morning and sighed. Fenix left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Doing desk work all day wasn't going to be fun but that's what she was stuck with seeing an assignment hadn't come in all week. The sound of her military issued boots on the hardwood floor of the kitchen caught the attention of the feline in the corner.

"Good morning Tsubasa," she said. Tsubasa meowed in response and rubbed his body against her leg. "Let's see if I can make us some breakfast, I hope you don't mind salmon." She opened the fridge and saw a bottle of wine she opened last night. 'You can't drink before work…yes I can…no you can't!' Her inner thoughts were fighting a battle over a bottle of damn wine, how pathetic. 'Fine but just one sip.' She grabbed the bottle and already cooked salmon.

"Eat up," she dropped the salmon in Tsubasa's cat bowl. "This should take the edge off," she said pouring half a glass. Fenix returned the bottle to the fridge and made a bowl of cereal. "It's better than nothing I suppose." Though money wasn't an issue for her, Fenix didn't spend money on things she didn't need. Well, actually, there was always a bottle of the best wine in town sitting in the fridge every week but every good woman needs a good drink.

Tsubasa jumped on the counter and sat in front of Fenix. "Done already? Well we have to save the rest of that salmon for dinner tonight. I'm not in the mood to get more after work. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late if I don't go."

Just as she said that there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

She picked Tsubasa up and walked to the door before opening it. "Yes?" Two men in the state military uniform stood in front of her with a "not so nice" look on their faces but she could tell they were of lower ranking.

"Major Hayes, Fuhrer King Bradley wishes to see you immediately," one of the soldiers said.

"Wait, did you say Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"Yes. We have to leave now ma'am."

'Something doesn't seem right with these two,' she thought. "I'm not leaving at this moment I have a matter to attend to before I go to work," she said very coldly as she started closing the door. The soldier stuck his foot in the doorway abruptly stopping it from closing. Fenix looked down at the soldier's foot.

"Might I remind you-" her speech was cut short when she heard the cocking of a gun. When she looked back up there was one pointed at her head. Fenix's furry grew as she eyed the lower ranking soldier holding the gun to her head. Oh she was about to rip him a new one.

"Now Hayes!" The soldier yelled.

'I'm going to kill this son of a bitch,' Fenix thought opening the door again. Tsubasa hissed at the men when Fenix turned her back to put him down and retrieve her jacket off the couch. She returned to the door.

"Shall we?" Fenix asked. The soldiers walked to the awaiting car and opened the door for her.

"We shall," the soldier replied while closing the door after Hayes entered.


	2. Chapter 01 Take Down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or ANY of it's characters! I only own my OC.**

Chapter 01

The cold cement of the roof Major Hayes laid on penetrated her clothing as she adjusted the bandanna over her mouth. Honestly, how hard could it be to find a man wearing all white?

"Hello hot stuff," she said watching the man exit the building. "White suit…" she pulled the bolt down and back before loading in four bullets, "…and black hair. Solf J Kimblee." His name rolled off her tongue as she pushed the bolt back in locking it. The wind was ridged and her muscles tensed to avoid mistakes.

* * *

_ Hayes stood at attention in front of the fuhrer's desk as he gave her specific instructions. _

_"Once you take care of business retrieve the stones."_

_ "Yes, sir!"_

_ "If you don't bring them back I'll make sure you never fire that riffle again."_

_ "Tch 'bastard'," she scoffed slightly._

_ "You are dismissed," Bradley said narrowing his eyes at her._

_ "Sir!" She did an about face before leaving his office with more than a few thoughts on her mind. Her boots clicked on the hard floor as she started towards the exit of central command._

_ 'Don't worry Bradley, I'm saving one of these bullets for you.'_

* * *

'It's a shame that nice white suit has to get stained,' she thought. Her finger stiffened on the trigger, 'You'll get your stones Bradley, but you'll have to pry them from my dead hands first.' A shot rang out into the central air as Fenix watched the bullet follow the path it was assigned. A smirk was slowly crawling onto her face but quickly disappeared as the bullet missed its target.

"There's no way in hell…" She shot once more and the same thing happened.

"Huh!" She positioned herself again and looked into the scope. Kimblee's dark eyes were looking right at her. 'There's no way he can see me from where he's standing!'

"Gotcha," she could clearly read Kimblee's lips as he put his hands on the ground. The building Fenix was on exploded, caving in on itself.

'Everything's so dark. Am I even still alive?' She thought as she opened her eyes and saw a sliver of light across from her. "Agg…," Fenix groaned as she tried to stand. "Good thing my chest provided some cushion for that fall. That son of a bitch nearly killed me," she said holding her left arm close to her body. It was broken, that's for sure, and was dripping blood.

"Nearly killed? Well I'll just have to fix that," a voice from behind her said.

"Shit."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I would love reviews so I know what to fix as a writer! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 02 The Deal

**A/N: I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated! Senior year has me tied down but I'll try my best to update again this month. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own FMA just my OC!**

Chapter 02

"Such foul language." Fenix didn't miss a beat as she turned around while drawing the handgun on her waist. The movement was so fast it sent out a small gust of wind. Her eyes got wide when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Damn, he's fast,' Fenix thought. Kimblee towered over her and grinned. Fenix kept her eyes straight ahead watching her gun tremble slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you're aware what will happen if I use my alchemy while touching you," Kimblee's voice sent an indescribable chill down her spine. Oh, she knew exactly what would happen and the thought was terrifying. "Lower your weapon before I blow off your arm." Fenix's breathing slowed as her arm dropped to her side. "Now tell me who sent you."

"Go to hell."

"Hm. You first." Kimblee quickly moved his hand to Fenix's head.

"Tch." Fenix clenched her teeth before falling on her back just as the crimson alchemist activated his alchemy. Her shades shattered when her head collided with the ground. Fenix kicked Kimblee's feet from under him and rolled a couple of feet away before standing up. 'Damn that was close!' She pulled the bandanna from her face and raised her weapon holding it firmly with her undamaged arm. "Get up!"

Kimblee stood slowly brushing the dust from his clothes, "well you have-Huh!" his eyes widened suddenly as he looked at Hayes who was breathing heavily. "I'll be damned! I haven't seen eyes that red in a long time. And you have dark skin as well. If I didn't know any better I would say you were an Ishvalen. How cute, you even dyed your hair black to cover up that horrific white."

"I have my mother's hair, she's Amestrian. My father is full Ishvalen."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before now," Kimblee said and put his hands in his pockets.

"I tend to cover up well," Fenix replied.

"I see that, I'm just now realizing you're a woman also." A flush of heat ran to Hayes' face as Kimblee took note to his new discovery.

"What the hell did you think these big lumps on my chest were?! Canons?!" the major yelled pointing.

"A vest and some extra ammunition honestly," Kimblee replied.

"Men." Hayes shook her head and sighed.

"Now tell me…" Kimblee took a few steps forward. "…who sent you?"

"That's none of your damn business," Fenix said through clenched teeth.

"Ouch! That stung a little," Kimblee chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Hm. I guess we can start out with your name then."

"Your stones…give them to me and maybe I'll let you live."

"Oh! You'll let me live? I wasn't under the impression that my life was in any danger."

"Bastard."

"If you're after my stones then I'm assuming the fuhrer himself sent you. That greedy little devil wants me out of the picture."

"Major Fenix Hayes."

"What?" Kimblee asked.

"You asked my name. It's Fenix, Fenix Hayes."

"Well Miss-"

"Major." Fenix interrupted.

"Major Hayes, I'm sorry but I can't give you my stones. What did our great leader offer you anyway?" Kimblee was curious simply because he knew Bradley was the "I can promise you an army" type. "What could this country possible give back to a grieving Ishvalen like you?" He searched her eyes for an answer.

"Eastern Command of course." Fenix smirked, satisfaction resting in her tone. "But Bradley will regret it as soon as I send a bullet through his skull." Fenix walked closer to Solf and increased the grip slightly on the trigger.

"It seems we both want to see the same outcome," Kimblee said as he picked up his hat from the ground. He beat the dirt off of it before placing it on his head. "I can't wait to see that bastard bite the dust once and for all." He turned to leave. "Maybe we shouldn't be enemies after all. You take control of Eastern and persuade all the men, in turn they'll persuade their cohorts in other command centers and BOOM! An all-out Coup!"

Fenix scoffed, "What a basic plan. I know a man of your caliber can strategize a little better than that." She lowered her weapon once more and Solf turned back slightly.

"Hm. I'm sure we can work out the details at your house." Kimblee smirked.

Fenix blushed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "As if. Let's make a deal here sparky, you help me kill Bradley and you keep your stones otherwise I take your stones and your life," she said coldly.

"Or you help ME kill Bradley and I'll give you one of my stones otherwise I kill you and all your precious friends up at Eastern," Solf replied with the same amount of malice in his voice.

"Hm." Hayes narrowed her eyes and uncocked her gun before putting it back in the holster. Kimblee walked up to her and Fenix tensed a bit. He held out his hand and grinned.

"You're makin' a deal with the devil, sunshine!"

Fenix gripped his hand tightly and pulled him closer to her body. She grinned back, "This wouldn't be my first time, twinkle toes."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome! I like constructive criticism just as long as you're polite about it. I promise the next few chapters will be way longer but until then see ya!**


End file.
